Me cuesta tanto olvidarte
by KBOMG
Summary: One-shot.NanoFate. Muchas decisiones son las correctas, pero muchas otras pueden tener consecuencias irreparables...


**Disclaimer:**Nada me pertenece.

* * *

_Entre el cielo y el suelo hay algo  
con tendencia a quedarse calvo  
de tanto recordar ..._

**Flashback**

_-¿Como que no vas a llegar al cumpleaños de Vivio, Fate-chan?-pregunto una enfadada Nanoha._

_-No puedo, este criminal es muy peligroso si lo dejo marchar ahora...-comenzó Fate._

_-Siempre igual.-dijo Nanoha.-...siempre todo antes que tu familia._

_Fate la miro como si ella acabara de golpearla pero ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta demasiado enfadada como para mirar a su compañera._

_-Yo nunca...-dijo Fate._

_-Ahórrate las explicaciones para cuando tengas que decírselo a Vivio.-dijo Nanoha.-...o mejor, ni te molestes en venir, seguramente cuando vayas a hacerlo te saldrá otra cosa y volverás a retrasarte._

_Fate tenía lágrimas en los ojos para el momento en que Nanoha la miro para apagar el comunicador y sintió su propio corazón llenarse de lágrimas mientras le pedía que no dejara las cosas las cosas así._

_Pero su orgullo no la dejo._

_-Adiós, Fate-chan.-susurro._

**Fin del Flashback**

_Y ese algo que soy yo mismo  
es un cuadro de bifrontismo  
que solo da una faz_

Los días habían pasado después de esa comunicación, Nanoha no había intentado ponerse en contacto de nuevo con Fate ni lo contrario por lo que Hayate había tomado la materia en sus propias manos.

-No puedo creer que le dijeras eso.-murmuro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-Ella siempre esta fuera.-se defendió Nanoha.-..todos disfrutan más de ella que yo y nuestra hija y eso no es justo.

-¿Y así lo terminaste?-pregunto Hayate.

-Si, le dije adiós y es algo definitivo.-murmuro Nanoha.

Aunque Hayate podía decir que le dolía si quiera pensar en Fate y no volver a verla nunca más, pero estaba decidido, ella no volvería a los brazos de la rubia, nunca más.

-Bueno Nanoha...-susurro Hayate.-...Fate-chan te ama y ama a Vivio, pero su trabajo es muy importante, requiere de mucho tiempo.

-Créeme.-dijo Nanoha.-...se de lo que me hablas.

-Quizá, pero no creo que sepas lo que significa la soledad de estar lejos de los tuyos.-murmuro Hayate.

-No tu también, Hayate.-dijo Nanoha.-..ya he tenido bastante con Signum.

Hayate no dijo nada más, sabía que no haría ningún bien en discutir con Nanoha y que ahora tanto ella como Fate necesitaban de todo su apoyo.

-Esta bien, como quieras.-murmuro.

_La cara vista es un anuncio de signal  
la cara oculta es la resulta  
de mi idea genial de echarte_

_Me cuesta tanto olvidarte...  
Me cuesta tanto olvidarte ..._

Nanoha llegó a casa después de su charla con Hayate, era cierto que era muy duro no tener a Fate a su lado, besarla por las noches, hacerle el amor o simplemente pasar el rato con su hija era algo que no podía disfrutar la mayoría del tiempo.

Y por eso había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era separarse, aunque su corazón le gritaba que no lo hiciera.

_Me cuesta tanto..._

-Nanoha-mama.-dijo Vivio entrando en la sala.-...tío Yuuno te esta esperando.

-Gracias cariño.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Durante su tiempo con Hayate, Nanoha casi había olvidado su cita con Yuuno y había tenido que correr hasta su casa para poder cenar juntos y explicarle sus penas ya que él si estaba de su lado, él si la comprendía.

* * *

Hayate suspiraba pesadamente, las noticias no habían sido buenas y ella misma sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedazos mientras bajaban los oficiales asignados a la última misión de la Unidad 6 que ella dirigía. A su lado, Signum, Vita y los cuatro cadetes de Nanoha se mantenían con una expresión solemne en sus miradas aunque por dentro Hayate sabían que estaban tan rotos como ella mostraba.

-Teniente Yagami.-dijo uno de los oficiales.-...siento mucho su perdida.

-Donde...-susurro Hayate.-...donde esta...

El oficial señalo una de las camillas y Hayate camino lentamente, casi con dolor a cada paso que daba, en un momento Singum tuvo que dejar que se apoyara en ella para seguir adelante porque aquello parecía tan irreal que le costaba incluso caminar.

-Se fuerte...-susurro Signum.

-No puedo...-dijo Hayate.-...no se como...

Se colocaron sobre la camilla, todos alrededor de la figura tapada por una sabana blanca que Hayate se forzó a si misma para arrastrar mostrando la cara que se escondía debajo de ella.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, ni tampoco los gritos de rabia, todos estaban dolidos y a cada uno de ellos le parecía una injusticia lo que estaba pasando cuando todavía era tan joven y tenía tanto por vivir.

-Hayate...-susurro Vita.-...mira en su mano...

Hayate miro la mano que protegía una caja de terciopelo, algo que solo ella sabía y que había guardado en celoso secreto para que pudiera dar la sorpresa que tanto quería.

-Te quiero mucho...-susurro Hayate dándole un beso en la frente al frío cuerpo.-...descansa en paz.

Sabiendo de sobra que ella no podría volver a hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

_Olvidar quince mil encantos es  
mucha sensatez_

Nanoha suspiro mientras le sacaba el polvo a la vitrina de cristal, hasta la tarde no tenía que ir a la oficina y necesitaba todo el tiempo del mundo para poder recapacitar y tragarse su propio dolor.

_¡Nanoha!_

_Te amo, Nanoha..._

_No te voy a dejar nunca, tonta..._

Negó con la cabeza intentando olvidar, ahora Fate ya no importaba, ella podía criar a Vivio sola y tenía a sus amigos y a Yuuno que había sido especialmente protector con ella a pesar de saber que ella no podría corresponder a sus sentimiento.

Por que por más que intentaba, era imposible que olvidara a Fate.

-Pase lo que pase te olvidare...-susurro para si misma.-...aunque me lleve toda la vida.

_Con lo obstinada que eres, no lo dudo..._

Nanoha se giro creyendo haber escuchado la voz de Fate-chan y la vio con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios una mirada que solo había visto una vez en ella.

El día que se habían dicho adiós siendo niñas...

-Fate-chan...-comenzó ella.

_Te amo, Nanoha..._

_Y no se si seré sensato  
lo que se es que me cuesta un rato  
hacer las cosas sin querer ..._

El timbre sonó entonces dándole a Nanoha la sensación de que algo estaba a punto de pasar, se giro para ver a Fate pero la rubia no estaba allí y su alma dio un vuelco asustada.

-¿Hayate?-pregunto Nanoha al verla en la puerta.-...¿estas bien?

-Tenemos que hablar.-murmuro su amiga.-...Vivio esta con Shamal y los cadetes así que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Nanoha cerró la puerta tras ella y la llevó hasta la sala principal donde la ayudo a sentarse en un sillón y ella se arrodillo delante para poder ayudarla en caso de que tuviera que hacerlo.

-¿Que pasa, Hayate?-pregunto Nanoha.-...me estas asustando.

-Fate ha regresado de su misión...-dijo Hayate.

Nanoha la miro y se levantó sintiendo su corazón acelerarse como siempre que pensaba en la rubia, aunque se odiaba a si misma por ello, ella no quería amar a Fate ella quería olvidarla y las dos se lo estaban poniendo realmente difícil.

-Lo se...-dijo Nanoha.-...a venido a decirme que me ama.

-Esta muerta, Nanoha...-sollozo Hayate.

_Y aunque fui yo quien decidió  
que ya no mas_

_Y no me canse de jurarte  
que no habrá segunda parte_

Nanoha dio un paso hacia atrás como si acabara de recibir una bofetada mientras negaba con su cabeza moviendola de un lado a otro, su corazón sangrando mientras ella caía de nuevo de rodillas al suelo.

-No, ella estaba aquí...-susurro Nanoha.-...yo la vi, ella..

_Te amo, Nanoha..._

Y por fin lo entendió, aquella mirada, aquel toque de cariño que ella tanto añoraba, aquellas palabras,todo había sido para cerrar el libro.

Todo era para decirle adiós.

-¡Se lo dije!-grito con la voz rota.-...¡le pedí que lo dejara! Le pedí que se quedara conmigo...

Hayate se lanzó al suelo con su amiga mientras Nanoha gritaba en su pecho y la golpeaba con furia, una que sabía que llevaba reteniendo demasiado tiempo.

-La misión era sobre Jail y sus investigaciones...-susurro Hayate.-...Fate quiso asegurarse de que Scaglietti no pudiera entorpecer la nueva vida de Vivio y por eso se ofreció voluntaria. Ella quería que vuestra hija tuviera un buen futuro.

_Me cuesta tanto olvidarte...  
Me cuesta tanto olvidarte ..._

-No me lo dijo...-sollozo Nanoha.-...¿porque no me lo dijo?

-Porque no quería que Vivio estuviera sola en su cumpleaños.-dijo Hayate.-...ella quería que por lo menos una de sus mamas pudiera estar con ella.

Nanoha se separó de Hayate lentamente y se agarro el pecho mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo lentamente por su rostro provocando que la Teniente casi no hiciera lo que había venido a hacer en primer lugar.

-Nanoha...-susurro Hayate.-...ella dejo algo para ti.

Sacó la pequeña caja de terciopelo negra y se la entrego a Nanoha que la recogió con mucho cariño mirándola con una sorpresa inocente que pronto se volverían más angustiosas lágrimas.

-Es...-susurro Nanoha.

-Ábrelo...-dijo Hayate.

Ella lo hizo y allí, acolchado con un suave cojín de terciopelo negro se escondía un hermoso anillo con dos diamantes, uno amarillo y el otro rosa que adornaban el pequeño circulo plateado.

-Iba a pedírtelo cuando volviera...-susurro Hayate.

Nanoha la miro una vez más y luego de nuevo al anillo agarrándolo entre sus dedos como si fuera un tesoro, todo lo que le quedaba de su persona más importante.

_Yo también te amo, Fate-chan y nunca te olvidare..._


End file.
